Lurking in my shadow
by AnimeFan720
Summary: Robin has a feeling that Slade is still around. Everyone else says Slade's gone, but something just doesn't seem right. Will Robin finally be able to defeat Slade? Some StarRob material. Rated T for violence and language.
1. The Hunt begins

Hey this is my first fic on the site. Please, only nice comments.

Lurking in my shadow……

Chapter 1: The Hunt Begins

The day at Titans Tower was a gloomy one. The rain fell hard on the T-shaped tower's roof. Everyone was bored. BB and Cyborg played Gamestation all day and had nothing to do. Raven read a book she had read 3 times already. Starfire watched TV. Everyone was bored. Except for one……

There in the dark room stood the leader of the Teen Titans, Robin. Robin was occupied going over information he had on his arch nemesis. "Slade……." That is what stuck in Robin's mind for quite a long time. Last time he had seen him was when Slade helped (unbelievably) them defeat Raven's father, Trigon. Robin had contacted the Titans East several times during the past week. Every time he called he got the same response: "No Robin. Stop obsessing over Slade. He's gone." But something just didn't seem right. There was something…..still lingering about that made Robin uneasy. He felt suspicious. Really suspicious. Still…… All of a sudden, a knock came at the door. "Who is it?" "It is I, Starfire." "Come on in." The door opened. In walking came Starfire. Robin smiled when she came in. He always smiled when he saw her. (Wow……) Robin thought. Then, Robin shook his head and then hit it. (Stupid! Stop thinking about her!) "Are you okay?" Robin looked up at her. "Oh, who me? Yeah, yeah. I'm fine…." "Okay….." She looked at what he was looking at before. She figured out what it was and then came a disappointed look on her face. "Robin…. Are those files you have… on Slade?" Robin looked shocked. She figured it out. "U-uh n-no." "Robin, please. Don't lie to me." Robin looked sad looking down at the ground. "Yeah….. they are." "I thought you were done searching. Robin, Slade's gone." "I know… I just…. have a feeling…." "Robin…." She came toward him and put her hand on his shoulder. "Please. Join us. We are going to order pizza." "I'm not hungry right now." "Are you sure….?" "Positive." Starfire had another sad look on her face. "Ok……." She walked out of his room slowly. The door automatically closed after she was gone. Robin looked down at the ground. He felt miserable. He never liked it when she was sad. How couldn't you?

In the main room of Titans Tower BB and Cyborg finished up a game of Beat 'Em Up Brawlers for the Gamestation. Cyborg won by a landslide. "Oh yeah baby!" Cyborg exclaimed. "You were lucky that time," said BB in an angry tone. Starfire walked into the room. Raven sensed it. She put down her book and looked at Starfire saying, "Well?" "He will not be joining us for our pizza feast." Everyone looked at Starfire. They felt sorry for her. "Aww cheer up. Robin is just busy with his Slade thing. He'll be better tomorrow," said BB, "and besides, more pizza for us right?" Everyone looked at BB with a scary look. "Right?" Cyborg said, "I don't get it. I thought Robin was done with his Slade obsession." "Maybe… I can't tell" said Raven. "But what I do know is Robin wont be coming out for a while." "Robin…." said Starfire sadly.

Back in the dark room, Robin still researched the info he had on Slade. But in his mind he could only recall the time he barely escaped from Slade's hideout and all of the encounters after that. (Slade…… I'll get you…. I will….)

Sort of a slow chapter, but it gets better. Please review.


	2. Haunted Dreams

This is chapter 2. You do not have to be polite, but please no flame. Review please.

Lurking in my shadow

Chapter 2: Haunted Dreams

It was dark. Robin didn't know where he was. He walked around the strange place a bit. "Starfire!" No reply. "BB! Cy! Raven!" No reply. "ANYONE?" Again, no reply. "Dammit!" He looked down. He couldn't even see the ground. (What the hell is this place?), thought Robin. He walked a little bit more. "So, you want to know about this place…." "!", Robin turned around. "Who's there?" he exclaimed. "You forgot about me already?" Out of the darkness stepped out the person Robin despised most. Slade. "SLADE! I knew you were still around!" Robin got into his fighting stance. "You want to fight already?" questioned Slade, "well that's not a way to say hi to someone you haven't met in a long time." "Shut up!" "Robin, Robin, Robin." Slade stepped forward. Robin stepped back. "Don't be afraid." "I'm not afraid!" "Heh heh heh. You haven't changed a bit," said Slade. "Why are you back?" "I didn't die. Remember that?" said Slade in a smart alec way. "Don't be a smartass. I meant why are you here." "You should be asking yourself that same question." "What?" "Robin, remember what I told you. I'll always be watching you." "Grrr! Slade!" After that, Robin dashed toward Slade and did a roundhouse kick in midair. Slade dodged it with ease. "Come on. That was too obvious." "Oh yeah?" Robin caught his balance and then did 2 punches, a right hook and a left hook, to Slade in the stomach. Slade crouched down and held his stomach in pain. Robin finished the assault with a sidekick with his right leg. Slade was sent back flying. "How do you like that?" Slade got back up. "That was good." Slade disappeared. "Huh?" Robin looked around the dark place to see any sign of Slade. "Come out and fight me!" he exclaimed. "Well, if that's what you want." Robin was shocked. He turned back to find Slade right behind him. "How did you-" Slade did a left hook to Robin. Robin was sent stumbling back. Robin lied on the ground. Slade walked over to Robin and put his foot on top of Robin's chest. "You cant defeat me. Not now." Robin gritted his teeth. "No….. NO!"

All of a sudden, Robin woke up. There he lied on his bed, in his room. He looked at his hands. "Was it all just…. a dream….?" Robin's doors opened. There was his friends. They looked worried. "Robin! Are you okay man?" asked Cyborg. "I-I'm fine." "You don't look fine." said Raven. "Really. I'm ok….." "You had a bad dream?" asked BB. "Yeah… it was… about Slade…." Starfire walked towards Robin's bed. She sat on it and then put her hand on his shoulder to comfort him. "Robin. Maybe you should take a break from researching about Slade's whereabouts." "I…. I cant…" "I agree with Star," said Cy, "Dude, you gotta take a break." "Listen guys. Its ok. It was just a dream I had. Nothing to do with my research about Slade. Just a bad dream." "Are you sure you're okay?" asked BB. "Positive." Cyborg said in a low tone, "Well, alright. Get some rest man. Wanna be ready if anything happens tomorrow." "I know." The gang left the room. But Starfire stayed at the door. She watched Robin in his bed. "Starfire? Whats wrong?" "Nothing…. Good night." She walked out of the room. Robin lied down on his bed. He thought about what the dream meant. He couldn't make sense of it. So he went back to sleep. In the back of his mind, Slade tortured his thoughts. He was going to get Slade. He knew he would.

End of Chapter 2. Please review this chapter. Next chapter will be up as soon as I can add it.


	3. Surprise Attack

Chapter 3 is ready. Please review. You don't have to be nice, but please, no flaming.

Lurking in my shadow….

Chapter 3: Surprise Attack

It was the morning after the night Robin had the dream about Slade. The rest of the Titans felt that Robin was a little uneasy. They wanted to cheer him up. BB offered to let Robin have the Gamestation all day. Robin refused. Raven offered to let him actually inside her room and see what it was like. Robin refused. Cy had offered to let Robin help on building a new project. Robin still refused. And finally, Starfire had offered to take Robin out for pizza. But of course, Robin refused. They were confused as to why he had refused all of those interesting offers. But Robin had a lot on his mind. About that dream. What did it mean? Robin wasn't sure. He decided to do more research in his room. So he went to his room. The rest of the Titans sighed and went back to doing there normal things. Starfire seemed especially sad. BB and Cy noticed it while playing Gamestation. "Yo Star whats wrong?" asked Cy. "Nothing." "Come on Star. Don't be like Robin. You can tell us." Starfire hesitated a moment. But, she talked. "I'm worried about him…" "About Robin," asked BB, "Well, we all are." "Yeah. I mean the dude is even more obsessed with Slade than last time. Something is definitely up," said Cy. "Robin…." "Come on Star. Stop worrying about him. If anyone can take care of themselves, it's Robin," stated BB. "Hes right you know." added Cy. "Well… ok…." said Starfire. "That's our girl." said Cy.

Back in Robin's room, Robin sat at his desk. He was looking through his files on Slade for probably the 100th time. But he still wasn't sure if he missed anything or not. (Damn you Slade….) He stood up. Then he began to question if Slade really was back or not. (Maybe he isn't back. Maybe he is gone for good…. And maybe everything I've done was for nothing…) All of a sudden the emergency alarm sounded off. As soon as Robin heard this he dashed out of his room. (A surprise attack!) He had gotten to the main room of the Tower. No one was there. (Where'd they-) All of a sudden he heard a scream. It was Starfire. "Starfire!" He ran out of the room as fast as he could. In the hallway, he saw about 50 of Slade's robot henchmen. (Those are… Slade's! That means…) Then he noticed that Starfire was surrounded by the henchmen. "Star!" Starfire turned around. "Robin!" "I'm coming Star!" He pulled out one of his energy disks. "Leave her alone!" He threw the energy disk on the ground near some of the henchmen. The disk exploded, pieces of the henchmen scattered across the hallway. There were still more. Robin ran towards Starfire. "We have to defeat these guys!" "Yes, let us kick the butt!" Star and Robin got into a fighting stance. They each leaped towards the other way. Robin dodged all of the henchmens' attacks. He got them surrounding him. Then he crouched down and swung his foot in a circle on the ground, knocking down all of the henchmen. Then he leaped up and landed one of the henchmen's backs. The tore the head of it, sparks and wires flying everywhere. Meanwhile Star was occupied dealing with the other henchmen. She shot energy blasts from her hands, destroying near by henchmen. Then she ended her assault by picking up one of the henchmen and swinging it around like a baseball bat. It hit the other henchmen and sent them flying. Then she took the henchmen she was swinging and broke it in half with her knee. All of the henchmen in the hallway were gone. They both panted. "Good job Star! But theres still more in the building!" "Then let us go!" Both of them ran down the hallway in search for their friends. But not just friends for Robin. He was also searching for Slade. (Slade!)

End of chapter 3. Please review.


	4. Surprise Attack Part 2

No reviews yet. Please review if you read. You don't have to be nice but please no flaming.

Lurking in my shadow

Chapter 4: Surprise Attack, Part 2

Robin and Starfire ran down the hall as fast as they could. The alarm was still sounding. More danger was ahead. And what about the other Titans? Robin hoped they'd be ok. They turned a corner and found Raven on her knees catching her breath. Around her were henchmen lying on the ground, parts of them scattered everywhere with electricity surrounding them. Robin and Starfire quickly ran to her. "Raven! Are you okay?" asked Robin. "I-I'm fine." said Raven. Robin and Starfire helped her get on her feet. She held her head. "What happened," asked Robin. "Those robots… they attacked me when the alarm went off…. There were too many of them so I had to use a lot of my power." She staggered a little bit. Robin and Starfire went towards her to catch her, but she caught her balance. "How could this happen…" asked Starfire. "I know who could've…" Robin ran down the hall. "Wait! Robin where are you going?" asked Starfire. "You take care of Raven! I'm gonna find Cy and BB!" With that he left the hallway.

Robin was going full speed. (He's here… He has to be!) The door to the gym was just ahead. He finally got to it and opened it. In the gym, BB and Cyborg were surrounded by tons of henchmen. "Beast Boy! Cyborg!" Cyborg turned around. "Robin! Where have you been man?" "Dudes, no time for that! If you haven't noticed we're surrounded by A LOT OF HENCHMEN!" exclaimed BB. "Hold on!" Robin ran towards BB and Cy, but then some henchmen stepped to the side to block the path. Robin (still running) pulled out one of his disks. He threw it on the ground near the henchmen. It exploded, releasing a blue gas that freezed the henchmen. Then he did a jumping sidekick and shattered them. He landed near BB and Cy. "Glad you could make it." said Cyborg. "I'm really tired of these guys," said Robin, "but now, they're going down. TITANS GO!" The three of them split. Robin pulled out his metal bowstaff. He swung it around 3 henchmen. Each of the henchman was sent flying into different groups, and the groups would fall down. Robin then was trapped in a circle, the henchmen surrounding him. He then stabbed his bowstaff in the ground and then grabbed the bowstaff, jumping on one of the henchmen and did a running kick around the circle to each of the henchmen. Then he jumped down finally releasing his hands from the staff. The henchmen exploded, and Robin put his bowstaff away. Meanwhile BB and Cyborg were fighting the other henchmen. Cyborg used his Sonic Cannon to destroy many of the henchmen while BB transformed into a gorilla, hitting the henchmen with his giant fists. Then, Cyborg got an idea. "BB! Turn into a lion!" "Why?" asked BB. "Just do it!" BB then turned into a lion. Cyborg hopped on him, and then while BB was running Cyborg used his Sonic Cannon to clear out the rest of the henchmen. "BOO YAH!" After that was done, Cyborg hopped off BB and BB turned back to normal. "Good work." said Robin. "Hey you showed off some pretty fancy stuff yourself." said Cyborg. "Beast Boy! Cyborg! Robin!" The three of them turned around. They saw Starfire enter the room carrying Raven. "What happened to Raven?" asked BB. "She fell unconscious after Robin left." All of a sudden, the alarm sounded off. "Yeah! We did it!" exclaimed Cyborg. "Yes… you did do it. Good job Titans." The Titans all looked up at the intercom that had said that. "Who was that?" asked Cyborg. "We're not done yet." said Robin. And with that he took off to the control room. The rest followed him. When Robin approached the control room the door opened. The rest of the Titans went up to the door, but before they could get in, it shut. Robin realized this and went towards the door. "ROBIN!" said Cyborg on the other side. "I-It's locked!" said Robin. "Yes… this is just between you and me." Robin turned around. He couldn't believe what he saw. "Slade!"

End of chapter 4. Please review.


End file.
